Terra
'Appearance' Height: '''Entire head larger than the average mobian '''Build: '''Eaggerated hourglass (Like almost over the top and not mpossible small waist) '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Yellow eyelids and sides of the eyes and stomach '''Skin color: '''Black '''Eye style and color: '''Sharp oval shaped eyes, one eye has a black scalera and a circled white eye, the other is a normal eye, black in color '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''White hair with a very fluffy texture that is held back and put in a long braid '''Other noticeable features: *'Bulbs' - Her two bulbs at the ends of her antenas tend to change color depending on her mood *'Fluff' - Terra is ridiculously fluffy with a collor of fluff around her neck. She used to also have it on her lowerlegs and lower arms but she actively shaves that *'Wings - '''Very noticeable lacks wings, despite being a bumblebee '''Overall clothing style:' Tends to wear a grey jacket over a purple bodysuit that has white stripes. Has highheeled boots and a pair of googles with purple glass in her hair 'Personality' Likes *Androids *Machines *Mechanics *Seth *Her creations Dislikes *Hiveminds *Her own emotions *Intruders *People destroying or injurying her creations Fav drink: Tea Fav food: Honey Personality: *Clever *Sly *Upbeat *Passionate *Great love for life *Creative *Has 0 mother instinct 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Quick worker and thus has an entire army of androids to fight for her *Pretty decent in hand to hand combat herself as in the use of weapons Weaknesses: *Moodswings cause her to lose focus a lot *Would have ridiculous strong spyshic powers if not for the mood swings clouding her focus *Is tall, not a hard target to miss 'History' *Born as hier to the throne in their hive *But was born with a defect that caused her moods to flip non stop and thus ruling her out for that position and deeming her a mere worker/nurse *Grew up often being picked on by the other kids in the hive *Eventually ran way from the hive *Spend quite a while on the run, trying to learn here and there but always ended up fleeing, more out of a self hate for her moods than anything else *Meets Seth *Starts working at COBRA and manages to climb up to become the second in command *Creates her first android, Breeze *Ends up building a second body for Breeze, the second version basicaly being able to grow and function as any normal living being, including a freewill and a personality *Follows on with creating and creates Ash and Wave *Wave malfunctions and is scrapped for the time *Ash on the other hand was a gift to Seth *Relative kept to herself and her androids *They got attacked and all her androids got attacked and nearly all destroyed sending her into a huge breakdown *Saw her androids as her childeren, all her childeren got destroyed, it left a huge impact *Lotsa fiddly fuddly and ends up splitting off any parental insticts and feels of it into Gaia *Fixes Breeze who is left with a Virus and a broken Ash who starts malfunctioning *Recreates Wave from the ground up *Had a nasty fall out with Seth after he kept a lot of things from her *In an almost revenge didn't tell him about the pregnancy and babies *In comes a broken Ash who forcefed Seth the babies leaving only one behind *Seeing as how neither Terra nor Seth had the instict, he was jsut giving a number as name *Turned to create a new Ash on Seth's demand *Patches things up with him *Infection arc *Keeps a lot to herself as her emotions slowly start evening out *Tigers and their meddling *Recapture the Number *Does a test on him for a new kind of mechanish she been working on *Goddamm echidnas getting him back *Kinda frowny about Seth demanding she makes an android version of herself and him making toasters *Slowly been noticing she is declining slowly but surely *Doing her damm best to hide it from Seth and keep to her androids to distract herself *Knows what Seth been doing to Number *Has finally caught notice that her health has been getting worse and worse *Realizing that as the rate she is declining, she doesn't have long left *Tries her best to hide this completly 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Mood swings a lot but has been evening out slowly, the moment her mood remains the same for too long she can pass out, imagine what is to happen once her brain no longer is capable of switching it, she will die *Very lonely in a certain way, call it her biological clock screeching at her, but she really wishes for somebody to love *Tends to borrow Telum from Wave in combat *If her defect wasn't there, she would have ended as an aggresive queen bumblebee with powerfull mind powers and a need for war *Was born white and fluffy Category:Main Characters Category:Bumblebee Category:Female Category:Alive